1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar light source device that illuminates a liquid crystal display panel, and a liquid crystal display device having the planar light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device generally includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an input image and a planar light source device that illuminates the liquid crystal display panel from behind. The liquid crystal display panel is supported by a back frame of the planar light source device and its outer edge is held by a bezel cover with a window section to which an effective display section is exposed.
The planar light source device includes a light source that radiates light and a light guide that receives the light from the light source and emits it toward the liquid crystal display panel. The light guide and the light source are supported by the back frame, and the light source is provided around the light guide. The back frame has a projection that projects between the light source and the light guide. The light source and the light guide are positioned by the projection.
The back frame is formed of, e.g., polycarbonate resin, while the light guide is formed of acrylic resin. Since the back frame and the light guide are formed of such firm materials, the light guide comes into contact with the projection to cause noise when external forces are exerted on the liquid crystal display device to distort the planar light source device.